


「Under her gaze」

by great_ben_810



Series: SwitcheS [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Akko x DianaEstablished relationship
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship
Series: SwitcheS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549981
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	「Under her gaze」

_One? Two? How many licks does it take to get to the center of Diana?_

Is what Akko tried to ask but by the time the word “licks” managed to escape her mouth, Diana started bucking her hips that Akko no longer cared about hearing the answer. Instead, she focused on drinking the sweet, sweet honey overflowing from Diana with every tremble of her waist.

“a-akko, d-don’t, talk”

As Diana gasped out her request, her soft thighs tensed around Akko’s cheeks…and yet, Diana’s hips would dance above Akko’s mouth. Akko couldn’t have Diana escape any further, so she grasps Diana’s waist with both hands while her tongue tasted deeper inside Diana.

“mnh, akko, ah, I-I can’t”

Akko could see tears collecting at the corners of Diana’s sky blue eyes and her pink lips unable to close. A raindrop falls on Akko’s cheek as Diana looks down. Her hard breathing amplified in the dark, quiet room.

“pretty.”

“I said, don’t tal-, ah!”

Diana’s most sensitive part was barely touching the tip of Akko’s nose until she pushed against it, eliciting a high scream from Diana. But Akko wasn’t satisfied with such a short scream, so she thoroughly tasted it as if it were her favorite candy. Sucking, flicking, swirling, swallowing until Diana’s whole body uncontrollably danced and fell against Akko.

While it was nice to feel Diana’s warmth against her, Akko was feeling ticklish and tried to budge away from the neatly trimmed bush that brushed under her nose.

“Diana, can you move a bit?”

“I can’t…”

It’s strange, Akko thought. She always carefully takes care of Diana, but Diana is always unable to move at the end. Even though Diana has enough stamina to easily manage her academics and responsibilities, it’s a mystery why she becomes so fragile in bed.

“Are you okay?”

“I really can’t…”

Her faint whisper worried Akko, so she raises her body to check on Diana who had hid her face in her pillow. Now, Akko may be dumb in certain aspects, but she was a natural genius when it came to the subject of ‘Diana Cavendish,’ so she knew that Diana’s “can’t” wasn’t about her ability to move.

“I dirtied your face…”

With only Diana’s red ears peeking out, Diana had buried her face in her fluffy pillow.

“I dirtied your face, Akko…”

The usual, calm and collected Diana was nowhere to be found and instead a sensitive Diana was trying to hide herself, weakly mumbling. Akko who could easily tell that Diana was unconsciously sending a sign. A sign that she needed aftercare. For someone who always tries to resolve problems by herself, Akko hopes that Diana never realizes about her unconscious habit because if she becomes aware of it, Diana will work hard to restrain herself.

“You didn’t dirty me, Diana.”

With her face still shiny with Diana’s wetness, Akko tried to kiss Diana to only have her escape towards the edge of the bed. Reluctantly, Akko wiped her face clean with the back of her hand.

“…did you not feel good?”

“…it felt good, but”

The shoulder string of Diana’s tank top—the only piece of clothing she was wearing—slid off her shoulder before getting caught on her arm. On an island with just the two of them, at the very border, with her ocean blue eyes full of waves, Diana whispered.

“I’ll go crazy.”

Hugging her knees to her chest, Diana curled her toes into the bed sheets.

“crazy?”

“because, I dirtied your face with my—with mine…when I think about that, I feel like I’m losing my mind…”

Akko didn’t want to waste any time replying about how crazy Diana is making her, so she simply attacked Diana’s lips.

“Mmh!?”

Trapping her soft, white cheeks between her hands, searching the inside of her mouth, teasing her tongue with hers, Akko could see Diana’s defense falling down again.

“Diana, look.”

When she frees their lips, Akko can see a silver bridge connecting the two before disappearing in the air.

“_Look at me closely_.”

Once more, Akko dives in between Diana’s legs—this time, without breaking eye contact—and then lightly brushes her teeth against Diana’s enticing pink bud.

“aaahn, ah!”

Akko buckles Diana’s hip down with her arms and stimulates Diana from all possible angles. So, that Diana won’t take her eyes off of her. So, that Diana can see what’s making her “lose her mind.” So, that Diana can be comfortable with going crazy.

“Ak-, I can’t, I can’t! Akko, I-ngh”

“but you can.”

“d-don’t talk there!”

And then Akko found herself tasting Diana’s honey again but instead of wondering how many licks it takes to get to Diana’s center, she lightly pulled on Diana’s hair which was tickling her nose again. Interestingly, this caused Diana to pull her head back.

“Mmngh!”

From below, Diana’s body looked different to Akko. Her well defined stomach—if she sinks her fingers down, the muscles push back. And then further up, two hills with pointy peaks. Like milk puddings topped with raspberries, they shook when Akko poked them.

“hnn”

Soft as marshmallows, Akko played with them and observed a couple differences. First, she saw that the peach-colored peaks had further stiffened and changed into cherry-colored peaks. Second, the hips that had tried to buckle _away_ from her were now moving in a way that was now pushing _against_ her tongue.

So, Akko did what was expected of her. She paused her hands and closed her mouth.

“akko…?”

“Try touching yourself.”

“what?”

“Here, like this.”

Prying the hand that was covering Diana’s mouth, Akko guided Diana’s hand to where she was touching just before.

“Akko, I-, I can’t. _please_.”

Maybe Akko was being a little too mean as she can see Diana whimper in frustration. But, how cute she was! It took all Akko had to not succumb to her impulse to bear-hug Diana. After all, Akko had a responsibility to slowly and carefully savor the main dish; it would be rude to do so otherwise.

“If you can do it yourself, I’ll give you a lot of rewards.”

While there was an uncertain manner in her movement, it didn’t take long for Diana’s slender fingers to travel downwards under Akko’s gaze. 

**Author's Note:**

> ダイアコえっちぃ、お待ちしてます。


End file.
